Nekrologi
by Akolitka
Summary: Zbiór krótkich tekstów poprzedzonych wstępem zawierających moją wersję siódmego tomu HP. Slash, AU, OC
1. Prolog

Harry nie odegrał roli jaką przeznaczył mu los – pozwolił by to Cedric zabił Voldemorta i sam zginął, nieświadomy łączącej ich więzi.

Ron stał się znanym, zawodowym graczem quidditcha. Grał w drużynie narodowej Irlandii, po zakończeniu kariery poślubił dziewczynę swoich marzeń. Miał troje dzieci i nigdy nie zerwał kontaktu z rodziną.

Hermiona stała się bardzo znanym aurorem, a po zakończeniu pracy w Ministerstwie założyła nowy oddział w Św. Mungo i po kilku latach została Przewodniczącą Międzynarodowej Konwencji Uzdrowicielskiej, funkcję tę sprawowała dożywotnio. Wszyscy zachwycali się jej talentem a ona wiedziała, że jest sławna. Ożeniła się z mężczyzną swoich marzeń. Podczas Bitwy o Hogwart stanęła u boku swoich przyjaciół i własnoręcznie zabiła wielu śmierciożerców.

Molly i Artur Wasleyowie doczekali się jeszcze jednego dziecka, któremu dali imię po Chłopcu-Który-Zmienił-Historię - po Harrym Potterze. Molly w obronie Ginny zabiła Bellatriks Lestrange i wielu innych śmierciożerców. Zostali zabici podczas Bitwy o Hogwart, przez samego Voldemorta. Byli jego ostatnimi ofiarami

Ginny Wasley nigdy nie wyszła za mąż, została jedną z niewielu zarejestrowanych żeńskich animagów i do śmierci uczyła w Hogwarcie. Mając siedemdziesiąt cztery lata po raz drugi zeszła do Komnaty Tajemnic i została tam zabita przez odrodzonego bazyliszka.

Fleur i Wiktorowi po wielu próbach udało się wziąć ślub i przenieśli się do Francji. Mieli wiele dzieci i żyli razem w pięknym domu na wsi. Fleur po czterdziestu latach szczęśliwego małżeństwa umarła na rękach Wiktora, jej ostatnie słowa brzmiały: Pamiętaj o naszej miłości, i bądź szczęśliwy, Wiktorze

Cedrik Diggory, choć nikt się tego po nim nie spodziewał, podczas bitwy o Hogwart samodzielnie pokonał Voldemorta i Glizdogona. Jego pasją stało się śledzenie i walka z niedobitkami śmierciożerców. Stał się przełożonym aurorów i pracował wraz z kolejnymi ministrami nie bojąc się jawnie krytykować polityki Ministerstwa. Chociaż jego późniejsze czyny przyniosły mu sławę, on wciąż pamiętał o Turnieju. Wciąż kochał Harrego do dnia, kiedy stary i siwy umarł w zapuszczonej kuchni na tyłach nowej rezydencji Diggory'ch..


	2. Cedric

**I**

**Cedric**

Na zegarze ustawionym na kominku właśnie dochodziła piąta. Siwowłosy staruszek uśmiechnął się lekko wąskimi wargami odsłaniając rząd białych, równych zębów, stawiając jednocześnie na stole przed sobą kubek parującej herbaty. Zawsze wstawał wcześnie, jednak z wiekiem ta skłonność zaczęła narastać do rangi sporego problemu. Jego słabe, powykręcane artretyzmem palce ułożyły się na różdżce podobnie jak wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy jej dotknął niemal sto lat temu w sklepie Ollivandera. Służyła mu dobrze przez te wszystkie lata, niczym nie różniąc się od różdżek innych czarodziejów: potężna, dostosowana do jego zdolności i wierna. Jego szare, łagodne oczy zabłyszczały, niewyraźnie przypominając swój młodzieńczy blask.

Wspominał właśnie lata spędzone w Hogwarcie składające się w jego pamięci w ciąg mniej, lub bardziej ważnych wydarzeń, przeplatanych niekiedy obrazami wakacji na wsi. Pamiętał Turniej, zuchwały wzrok Harry'ego Potter'a mówiącego mu o smokach, pierwszą, drugą, trzecią próbę, Bal Bożonarodzeniowy, Cho w delikatnej sukience koloru złamanej bieli, wszystko po kolei, bez jakiejkolwiek logiki czy chronologii... Walkę w Ministerstwie, śmierć Glizdogona u bram Hogwartu, Priori Incantaten, niszczenie horkruksów z Harry'm, Hermioną i Ronem, z tego, co pamiętał potem dołączyła do nich jeszcze siostra tego ostatniego Ginny, ale nie zwrócił na nią większej uwagi. Bitwy o Hogwart, śmierć Voldemorta i najtrudniejsze, najgorsze ze wszystkich: śmierć Harry'ego w tej samej chwili, gdy Mordercze Zaklęcie uderzyło w pierś Niewymawialnego. Pogrzeb pełen pięknych słów, wzruszających gestów i wspomnień. Pościg za śmierciożercami po wszystkich kontynentach, państwach i prowincjach, awans na szefa Biura Aurorów, współpraca z pięcioma ministrami, z których żadnego nie darzył szacunkiem, lata ciężkiej, mozolnej pracy nad usunięciem ze zbiorowej pamięci dekady terroru i wreszcie emerytura, a z nią powrót na wieś jako stryjeczny dziadek i prawny opiekun młodego Amosa Diggory'ego noszącego jako trzeci w rodzinie to imię.

Cedric spokojnie dopił herbatę, rozkoszując się ciepłem, jakie za sobą niosła. Jego testament od dawna był już gotowy, w zasadzie rozdysponował już wszystkie środki, jakie mu jeszcze pozostały na rzecz swoich krewnych, potomków Rona, Hermiony i Ginny, założonej przez siebie Fundacji Imienia Harry'ego Potter'a Na Rzecz Ubogich, a resztę przeznaczył na budowę nowego rodzinnego grobowca w Dolinie Godryka, gdzie wreszcie, po latach spocznie obok swojego Chłopca-Który-Przeżył.

Uśmiechnął się, odstawiając malowany kubek i wpatrując się w różowo-złotą wschodnią część nieba. Słońce powstawało powoli rozjaśniając coraz bardziej i bardziej gwieździste niebo, pozwalając utartym od tysięcy i milionów lat ścieżkom na nowo przyjąć i przekazać swój blask. Pojedynczy promień światła rozbłysnął za złocistą, zakrywającą poranne słońce chmurą i w ułamku sekundy rozjaśnił skąpo wyposażoną kuchnię.

Dłoń czarodzieja zacisnęła się na różdżce z siłą, o którą sam siebie by nie posądził, jego głos odzyskał dawny, beztroski ton:

– Avada Kedavra.

Zielone światło rozbłysło i zgasło, a w chwilę później poszedł jego drogą słoneczny blask.


	3. Alastor

**II **

**Alastor**

Bitwa rozgorzała na dobre, zaklęcia uderzały o mury Hogwartu krusząc je i zaścielając nimi kamienne posadzki od wieków wydeptywane przez setki pokoleń uczniów. Zamek nie był w stanie powstrzymać agresorów na długo, a część jego obrońców leżała już martwa z rozrzuconymi ramionami i nieobecnym wzrokiem. Nagle kilkoro śmierciożerców znalazło się wewnątrz, siejąc zniszczenie. Gruby, kulejący i niezwykle poraniony mężczyzna parł do przodu odbijając urok za urokiem, jak gdyby prowadziła go jakaś potężna, nieziemska siła pchając go wciąż dalej i dalej. Uroki rozpryskiwały się przed nim niczym balon pełen wody zrzucony z dużej wysokości na betonową ulicę, znikając zanim zdążyły chociażby go dotknąć. Moody podniósł swoją laskę i odbił Zaklęcie Pełnego Porażenia Ciała, uchylając się jednocześnie przed zielonym błyskiem Klątwy Uśmiercającej. - We mnie Dołohow, we mnie?

Z laski Moody'ego błysnął złoty promień uderzając w pierś śmierciożercy. Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna padł trzymając się za serce z twarzą wykrzywioną w wściekłym grymasie z szeroko otworzonymi oczami. Moody ruszył dalej skupiając na sobie wzrok i zaklęcia śmierciożerców, zobaczył Weasleyów walczących z Carrowami, McGonnagall samotnie przeciwko braciom Lestrange, Delacrour i Kruma łączących swe siły w walce z trojgiem Malfoyów, ale mimo to szukał kogoś innego. Zobaczył go ściśle otoczonego przez najlepszych przyjaciół: Granger, Weasley, Weasley, Longbottom i Lovegood własnymi ciałami i różdżkami osłaniali Pottera przed atakiem śmierciojadów. Chłopak starał im się wyrwać, ale bezskutecznie, każde z nich trzymało go lewą ręką, podczas gdy w prawej dzierżyło różdżkę. Niedaleko nich Diggory walczył ze Snape'm, Fitwick z Thickensem, a bliźniacy z siostrami Rosier. Kątem oka zauważył, że w kręgu otaczającym Pottera jest wyrwa – to ta mała Weasley pobiegła na pomoc rodzicom, w tej samej chwili zdarzyły się trzy rzeczy: po pierwsze broczący krwią Diggory powalił Snape'a na ziemię, po drugie Potter wyrwał się Granger i Longbottom'owi i podbiegł do Diggory'ego, wreszcie po trzecie na jednej z blank w szarej mgle pojawił się Voldemort. Wycelował różdżką w Pottera i wypowiedział słowa Klątwy Uśmiercającej, w tym samym momencie, Alastor Moody pędem ruszył przed siebie. Na końcu różdżki Voldemorta pojawił się zielony płomień, który wystrzelił w stronę odsłoniętego Potter'a.

- Potter, ty łajzo! – Wykrzyknął Moody wskakując z rozłożonymi rękami pomiędzy chłopaka a szybujące ku mu zaklęcie.

Zielony promień uderzył go w pierś wybijając z płuc resztkę powietrza, upadł na plecy i umarł.


End file.
